A Bad Gift
by BlueTheron
Summary: Its the anniversary of Blu and Jewel and too make his wife feel loved Blu has set out to find the 'Perfect Gift' but what he doesn't know is that the gift he got is going to take a turn for the worst. (In the meantime I wont put a Genre on this because I don't know what it comes under as but in the future I will!)
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone! I was planning on making this sooner but floods basically took up all my time also I was paranoid in case the chapter would be lost along with the reviews during the last week or two but now that that wasn't the case I don't have anything to fear so here we go.. Thanks for reading this and i hope you enjoy the story and maybe just maybe...the stupid cover photo will actually display itself instead of just a blue cover. :D**

 **(odds are that someone has already did this story because it would be a common idea so if i do end up writing something someone else has already made then my apologies and i will stop this straight away and delete it)**

 **llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll**

A Bad Gift. Chapter 1 (A thoughtful gift)

It was early in the morning with the moon closing in on the horizon leaving the stars to fend for themselves against the warm glow piercing the darkened sky. An echo of animal yawns signalled the amazon to rise and shine but just as the Light from the sun had over thrown the darkness two Macaw's were able to be spotted sitting in their hollow overlooking the beautiful spectrum unfold in front of them. Normally they would only be awoken now but they were up long ago because today wasn't a normal day well for them at least. For today marked a special occasion as it was their anniversary of being married together.

"It's beautiful!." The female Macaw softly informed the more taller and more darker male while burying the side of her head into his chest.

"Yea...too bad they only last for so long." The Male replied. "I wish they could last longer." He added.

"Should we go and wake the kids?." The Cerulean colour female asked.

"Not yet Jewel, wait until you cant see the stars anymore." The male told his wife.

Jewel rolled her eyes with a smile on her face and joined her husband as they both continued the watch the morning sky become lighter and lighter. Eventually once no more stars or the moon could be seen Jewel asked again.

"What about now Blu?." Jewel re-asked him.

"Yea I guess so." Blu answered while walking back into his hollow.

"Ill go get breakfast." Blu told Jewel as he jumped out of the hollow and began to fly out of sight.

Jewel waved Blu as he disappeared then proceeded to walk towards the nest where her three darling children lay fast asleep.

"Bia, Carla, Tiago wakey wakey." Jewel said as he leaned over their nest and waited for them to open their eyes.

Just then they all woke up, stretched and yawned before hoping out of there nest.

"Good morning mom!." They all said at the same time.

"Were's dad?." Tiago asked while looking around him.

"Your fathers away getting us some food". Jewel replied while flying deeper into their hollow, followed by Carla and Bia then eventually Tiago himself.

Blu in the meanwhile was on his way back with a few Brazilian nuts held in his talons but on the way he was stopped by familiar faces.

"Hey Blu!." A Toucan greeted with A yellow canary and a chubby red-crested cardinal by it side.

"Hey Rafael, Hey Nico, Hey Pedro what's up?." Blu asked.

"Yea hey listen we just stopped by to tell you that were heading back to Rio." Pedro said.

"Why?." A shocked Blu questioned.

"Well Rafly needs to see his family again and we need to make sure the club hasn't been turned into a dump!." Nico answered.

"Will you be back.?" Blu asked knowing that they were serious.

"Maybe but in the meantime have fun with Jewel and all, hope to see you in the future!." Rafael said while they all said there good byes to Blu and flew off out of the distance quickly due to them being in a rush.

A couple of minutes later Blu came back carrying a bunch of mangos from his via the stems.

"Dad your back!." Bia said. "What took you so long?."

"What do you mean I've only been away for a couple of minutes." Blu retaliated in defence.

"Honey its nearly been a half an hour." Jewel dis approvingly corrected.

"Well I guess I had to go and say good bye to Pedro, Nico and Rafael..oh and Luiz of course now that I think about it." Blu started to think about the time he took.

"What? why are they going?." Carla asked since she did help them plan shows and events in the amazon.

"They needed to get back to their family's and also to make sure the club isn't in ruins." Blu explained while handing everyone a mango to nibble on. "Don't worry we'll go visit them sometime okay?."

Carla nodded.

"So anyways what's your plans for today?." Jewel asked curiously.

"Ah ah ah...that's for me to know and you to guess!." Blu quickly responded.

"If your gonna kiss just let us know so we can cover our eyes." Tiago intervened.

"What?" Both Jewel and Blu reacted.

"Its yucky!" Tiago said.

"You know what when your old enough to have your own family I will keep repeating what you just said every time your about to kiss her!." Jewel mumbled.

"Yea! and if any reason were not here by that stage we'll still tell you it in your dreams!." Blu added.

Tiago then looked up and put his wing onto his chin imagining him waking up in the middle of the night and seeing his parents looking at him, whispering that "It's yucky" and completely scaring him. Causing him to fall over and screech a bit.

"Bluuuu!" Jewel annoyingly said to Blu. "That was a wee bit un called for?."

"What?, that would be funny." Blu defended his words and finished his mango before everyone else including Jewel surprisingly.

"Well I need to go somewhere, i'll be back soon." Blu told his family.

"Where you going?." Jewel asked.

Blu looked back and smile.

"You'll see soon enough, ill meet you at Mimi's hollow." Blu finished the conversation as he hopped out and once again took flight.

On the way to the place he knew had what he was looking for he stopped by at Mimi's and asked her if Jewel and all try's to leave early just stall them till he comes back. Eventually after the talk to Mimi he had reached his destination, it was a small flat area that was bush and tree free and was packed out with many shades and colour of flowers and flower types.

"Oh wow looks like more flowers had grown here since the last time." Blu admired the many new colours that were presented to him.

"I wonder if Jewel will like this one..." Blu asked him himself as he picked up a yellow and orange daisy. "No too bright"

"Oh what about this?." He asked himself again this time picking up a brown and dark red flower. "Nope...too dull."

After 10 long minutes of Blu looking at each individual flower he ended up falling onto his back, catching his breath. Suddenly two scarlet macaws came flying down towards him and landing in front and behind Blu.

"You okay sir?." One of them asked.

"Who me?, yea I'm fine I just need to catch my breath." Blu responded.

"Was someone chasing you?." The other one asked.

"What? no I trying to find the perfect flower for my wife." Blu answered.

"Can we help?." They asked.

Blu looked up to see two kids standing over him.

"I'm sorry but this isn't the best place for you's to be in right now." Blu apologized.

"Oh that's okay bye bye" They said at the same time before flying off.

Blu then got back up and wiped his head off any stray pieces of grass may be stuck on him but suddenly in the distance a shinny glow caught the corner of his eye. Blu, wondering what it was flew over towards it and noticed that it was actually coming from inside a small cave but he could tell exactly were it was.

"Worth a shot!." Blu told himself as he flew on in and found something that would bring Joy in the short run...but chaos in the long run...


	2. Chapter 2

A Bad Gift. Chapter 2 (Strange Joy)

Blu started to fly into the cave but once he entered everything seemed to become more distanced from what he thought it was from outside and landed. Being a bit caution he slowly adventure deeper inward were the blinding shine was coming from eventually he took flight after he wasn't making much haste threw the rugged rocks and un even surfaces. He could now see what it was attracting him, a turquoise and bright white that was probably the reason why it was shinning with the middle of it being a dirty yellow'ish colour.

"Oh wow!, Jewel would love this now!" Blu proudly said to himself as he approached the short stemmed flower.

As soon as he picked it up a sudden explosion of green smoke surrounded the flower for a moment before fading away. The sudden explosion caught Blu off guard as he dropped the flower close to the cave walls and picked it back up afterwards. That's when he noticed that the wall he was at actually had carvings on it, one was 1 bird chasing a group then the second one was 2 birds chasing a smaller group then finally it was the same group that was running away now chasing 1 bird.

"I wonder who did this or even why?." Blu questioned. "Must of been made by crazy birds." He shrugged as he began to fly out of the cave and back into the jungle.

But once Blu had disappeared from the area a mysterious figure landed on top of the cave and entered, inside it placed a small book beside the place where the flower had been plucked from...

"Idiota !, que já tomou essa maldição agora tem um enorme fardo sobre auto-los!." The figure grunted as he soon also left the area.

 **(Idiot!, who ever took that curse now has a huge burden on themselves!.)**

Meanwhile Blu who was back inside Spix macaw territory and making his way to Mimi's started to think about what those carvings actually meant.

"Was it something that horrible happened to them and they had to hide in that cave?" He asked himself. "Na, it was too small for any large groups to hide in never mind it would of been very uncomfortable." He added relating to the condition of the cave.

But his attention was soon disrupted as a small ball bounced off his face, he instantly stopped and rubbed his eye to see a bunch of children staring back at him with guilty expressions.

"Sorry sir, won't happen again." The oldest one apologized.

Blu cracked a smile and continued with his trip.

"Ow! ow! that actually hurt more than I would expected it too!." Blu said.

Soon he saw the entrance to Mimi's hollow and began to land, noticing Jewel had her back to him he thought about playing a little game with her before giving her the flower. Silently Blu landed and began to sneak up behind Jewel while posing like someone out of Metal gear solid.

"Who is it?." Blu asked in a higher tone as he covered her eyes with his wings.

Jewel giggled a bit before playing along.

"I don't know?." She said.

"Close your eyes and don't open them until I say so." Blu asked.

"Oh okay." Jewel responded as she could fell Blu's wings letting go of her.

"You can open them now." Blu said.

Instantly Jewel obeyed and was greeted to Blu kneeling down in front of her, holding a flower in both of his wings towards her.

"OH MY GOD!" she yelled as she gripped Blu into a quick tight hug before releasing him and picking up the flower he had dropped during the hug.

"Its beautiful Blu where did you get it?." She asked.

"That doesn't matter ,all that does matter Is you." Blu responded.

Jewel then took a sniff off the flower but during it the green smoke Blu saw earlier came out of the flower and into her nose. Jewel froze on the spot for a moment with her eyes widened before looking back at Blu.

"Its beautiful thank you." Jewel thanked as she placed the flower on her head.

"Were are the kids?, I haven't seen them since I left this morning." Blu asked.

"Oh the kids there down there practicing on how to fly backwards with Roberto." Jewel told Blu as they both looked down to find the group of macaws.

"Wait, doesn't Tiago already know how to fly backwards?." Blu questioned.

"Yea but Carla and Bia don't so he volunteered to help out" Jewel answered. "Anyways I forgot to ask you, How will Luiz be able to get back to Rio? or even how did he get here in the first place?."

Blu thought about it for a moment before answering.

"To be honest I don't really know." Blu admitted.

"Should we get the kids and go home?." Blu asked.

"For food?." Jewel excitedly responded almost instantaneously.

"Err sure I can use something to nibble on lets go" Blu said before launching himself off and glided down but Jewel stayed up for a little moment as her eyes suddenly flashed bright green with dark green bloodshot and a small grin appeared on her face before she shake'd her head returning back to normal and Joining her family.

"You all going now Ju-ju?." Roberto asked while Blu eyed him down.

"Yea were all hungry but we'll be back later on." Jewel replied. "I make sure." She also whispered behind their back.

"I'm never going to get used to those nick names." Blu thought to himself.

Jewel and Blu then both took flight and were followed by their children with Roberto waving them goodbye. On their way back they stopped off on the way and got some Nuts and fruits.

"Kids what type of fruit do you all want?." Blu asked because they were basically in a natural supermarket surrounded by fruit trees.

"What about Bananas for a change?." Bia suggested.

"I kind of wanted some mangos." Carla said.

"DRAGON FRUIT!." Tiago shouted.

"I don't think we can get that here or at least I haven't seen any" Jewel told Tiago. "Just get Bananas nuts and mangos."

Once they got everything they needed they all landed in their hollow but weirdly Jewel started to eat the banana's first instead of her favourite mangos.

"He he I never thought I would see the day where Jewel doesn't go for mangos straight away." Blu teased.

"Coming from the one who's eating the shell of a nut." Jewel retaliated in defence.

Suddenly Blu looked down to see that she was right he was dinning on the shell of a nut Blu had been too concentrated on Jewel to even think about what he was doing. He ended up running to the entrance and spitting the shell pieces out.


	3. Chapter 3

A Bad Gift. Chapter 3 (Panic.)

Here goes nothing...

 **Okay before I begin I generally thought that I couldn't return to the forums and that I might as well move on but however that wasn't the case for some other authors who went out of their way and helped me (You know who you are!) so I'd like to say thank you for everything. and to everyone who helped, What happened in the past stays in the past and I would like to start thinking about the now and future. Now with all that said lets continue. :D**

 **llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll**

Everyone started to burst into laughter as Blu squirmed and struggled to wipe all the small pieces of the nut's shell from his tongue making him pull funny faces while trying to get the most off him. Once Blu flicked out the last shell piece he looked over to see his family rolling in laughter..well except for Jewel as she had here wings at her stomach, coughing while laughing.

"Please!, ***** **Laughter*** it hurts to ***** **Giggles*** laugh!." Jewel pleaded with her wing but because she looked like she was just laughing no-one took her seriously.

Eventually though after the fun had died down everyone's attention was brought towards Jewel who was still coughing but at a much faster rate.

"Jewel, is their something wrong?." Blu asked as he spat out a hidden piece of shell in the corner of his mouth.

"No, everything's alright I just need a drink of water." Jewel replied.

Blu smiled and walked away from everyone.

"Kids, get your mother to the hollow." Blu asked his kids with all off them nodding in perfect timing.

"One water, coming right up!" Blu said enthusiastically as he jumped hoped down and pretended his wings were guns pointing towards everyone.

After Blu was long gone Tiago, Carla and Bia went under Jewels wings and helped her get off the ground and steadily set a course for their hollow. But all of a sudden Jewel stopped coughing and kept blinking for a couple of seconds before getting out of her kids hold. To all there confusion Jewel who was speechless just looked at her wings and back.

"Mom?." Bia asked confusedly with her siblings just looked at her with the same expression.

"I don't know suddenly I feel normal again?, one second I felt like I was going to faint and now..." Jewel awnsered and questioned.

"Maybe it was something you ate ealier or something?." Carla asked.

"Probably now come on your fathers more likely wondering where we are" Jewel said as she leaded her family towards the hollow. Meanwhile Blu was on his way back with a hollow log that he found near a river filled with water. When he arrived he was greeted with his family waiting patiently on him.

"I thought you would of been here before us?." Jewel asked while hugging a confused Blu.

"Um, are you okay now?." Blu replied while gently setting down the log.

"Yep it was something I ate earlier but I feel perfect now!." Jewel happily said.

"Oh..okay then are you still hungry?." Blu asked trying to change the topic.

"Yes!, I thought you'd never ask!." Jewel said, running other towards the spares from earlier and helping herself to her favourite fruit.

While Jewel was stuffing her face the rest could only watch in shock as it seemed that she was eating a whole mango in 2 bites like someone on a old cartoon. After wondering why Jewels acting so...hyper Blu decided to 'break the ice'.

"Kids, what happened when I left?" Blu whispered so Jewel wouldn't hear.

Tiago hopped onto his fathers wing and started to talk about everything.

"When you left we did what you said and carried her to the hollow, but on the way she suddenly started the blink then fly away from us only to check her wings and tell us nothings wrong." Tiago explained.

"Come on guys!, I'm not going to eat this all by myself am I?." Jewel asked behind her back.

"I bet you could." Blu thought to himself. "Yea save some for us!." He added.

Suddenly just as Blu started to walk over Jewel froze on the spot, worrying everyone before collapsing on the spot, scaring everyone. Blu sprinted over to check on her followed by his kids who landed behind him.

"Jewel?, JEWEL?!." Blu shouted as he held her in his wings. "KIDS, WERE GOING TO MIMIS COME ON!."

Everyone then bolted out of the hollow with Blu holding Jewel in his talons as fast as they could. They kept on taking shortcuts threw more tensed areas but luckily no one was hurt all they mattered about was getting to Mimi's hollow. On the way their Roberto was flying by when he noticed Blu panicking with Jewel un conscious, immediately he rushed to help.

"WHAT HAPPENED?!." Roberto asked with helping Blu carrying Jewel.

"WE DONT KNOW!, SHE JUST COLLAPSED IN OUR HOLLOW." Blu replied with a sweat river running down his face.

"Were is Mimi?!." Blu questioned.

"She's at her hollow come on!." Roberto answered.

Blu faces lightened up a little as he saw Mimi's hollow in the distance with her fixing her nest. Roberto let go off Jewel and rushed ahead to inform Mimi about what's happened. Apon arriving Blu set Jewel down in the middle of Mimis nest. Quickly Mimi rushed over.

"What happened?." Mimi asked while taking her temperature.

"She collapsed about 10 minutes ago!." Blu replied.

"Looks like she's got a fever quick go and get me my medicine, its in a small leaf in the corner" Mimi asked Blu who without a second thought rushed deeper into her hollow and came running back out balancing a leaf in both of his wings so nothing would fall out.

"Roberto could you please go and make sure my kids don't see anymore." Blu asked, trying to think about the children.

Roberto looked over at the three kids who were either snibbling or scared before looking back at Blu.

"Yea okay just tell me if something happens!." Roberto agreed.

He then walked over to them and took them to one of their favourite spots or even the spot they were at earlier.

"Is our mom going to be okay Uncle Beto?." Tiago asked with sorrow in his eyes.

"Yes don't worry things like this happen sometime trust me she will be alright" Roberto responded to Tiago but it was meant for everyone as well.

Meanwhile up with Mimi, Jewel and Blu.

"Is she going to be okay?." Blu asked with fear.

"Yea she just needs some rest but I don't know the reason why she collapsed in the first place." Mimi responded. "I'm just going to take this flower out and set it over here for afterwards."

Mimi then removed the Flower that was on Jewels head and placed it at the side of the nest. A small cloud of smoke came out of the flower as soon as Mimi sat it down but no one saw it do so.

"I don't know when she'll wake up but I'm happy enough if you want to stay here and wait or if you want to go back to your hollow with your kids." Mimi asked.

"Ill stay!." Blu said in a serious tone.


	4. Patient zero

A Bad Gift. Chapter 4

 **Well I don't know about you all but I'm certainty hyped about the secret life of pets coming out I swear just waiting on it is like my own personal hell! :D**

 **Also Darn you America! for giving us this cursed weather! :|**

* * *

After a very long time of Blu just walking in a circle he was put out of his day dream by his children flying into the hollow that Mimi so kindly let them all be in. Soon Roberto also came in and boy was he covered in dirt.

"Wha.." Blu was about to say before being interrupted.

"Don't ask!." Roberto said with dust leaking from him. "So how's Jewel?."

Blu looked down at the floor.

"Well Mimi said that she's okay and that she should wake up soon so I've just been waiting here on her so when she does walk up I can comfort her and tell her everything." Blu explained.

Blu then looked over to his children who were huddled up together and listening to there seniors. Suddenly Roberto couldn't notice that the flower next to Jewel was shinning a little around the edges.

"Hey Blu, what's that?." Roberto asked while pointing towards the shinning item.

Blu looked over towards where Roberto was pointing and also noticed the flower.

"I got it for Jewel earlier in some cave, I thought I was the perfect gift but its as if...that...it..." Blu's eyes suddenly widened to their limits as he started to think that whatever he found is actually the problem itself and began to day dreamed about it.

Bia then flew in front of her statue father and started to wave her wing in front of his eyes hoping that he would snap out of his trans. Blu then started to twitch before he began to blink and step back a little.

"Kids would you be able to take care of your self's for a an hour or something?, Like go to the hollow and stay or just stay here?." Blu asked.

"Hey I can watch them for you but only for some time, I have some business to attend." Roberto asked.

"Thank you and kids once he has to go you will stay here where its say you hear me?." Blu questioned.

"Yeah."

"Sure."

"Okay." The all said to their father in conjunction.

"Okay then I'm away to look for something ill be back soon." Blu said as he spread his wings and took flight.

Normally when your looking for something you would at least have some idea of where it might be well... for Blu he already where his 'Searching' would be placed and he was on course with it. After 10 minutes of a silent Blu lurking around the area he thought that looked familiar to him he found the cave but something wasn't right with it apart from the strange light he saw earlier there was also a small tree directly in front of the entrance.

"Was this always here?" Blu asked himself while using his wings to rub his chin.

He maneuverer past the guardian tree and began to descend into the cave from where he got the flower first. In the distance Blu could hear thunder roaring furiously in the distance which at every sound caused him to shiver more and more to the point where if anything appeared in front of him Blu would properly faint on the spot. Luckily nothing did and Blu made it to the end where the flower once grew.

"Ok Blu, lets...look for something?, Anything?." Blu said to himself as he felt up the wall for any changes but he found nothing.

"If I were a convenient object were would I be?." Blu sarcastically asked himself.

Suddenly he feel over a book that was literally right behind him and after shaking his head Blu got back onto his Talons and picked up the old wooden front book.

"Ah ha, it was my genius idea all along!." Blu praised as he threw his wings up causing the book to also go flying up. "No, no, no!" He also added after as he struggled to get a grip of the book while it fell back down.

After holding the book tightly in his grip for a long minute he eventually opened the first page, wondering how it even got there in the first place.

"Lets see..." He said while flicking threw the soft thick pages. "Nope, That's not it, what even is that? a dinosaur?...wait a moment."

Blu's eye fell apon a picture of a familiar plant, highlighted; Dangerous, with a huge line going threw the page.

"Oh no!." Blu whispered to himself, looking up with a horrified look.

Meanwhile...

At Mimi's hollow.

The three kids were sitting on a rock waiting for Roberto to arrive or even better! for Jewel to awaken. Being bored out of his head Tiago desperately tried to make some sort of fun out of long wait.

"Hey I know!, Do you want to bui..." Tiago was about to finished but he too was rudely interrupted.

"We don't get snow here Tiago." Bia disapprovingly said.

Once everything once again died down and silence ruled once more a snoring sound started to echo around the hollow with the source of it being from no one else but Carla who had been drifting to sleep ever since she sat with the rest.

A cruel smile formed on Tiago's beak as he slowly approached his sister but just as he was about to act Roberto came swooping in and landed directly in front of him.

"Ah come on!." Tiago asked.

"No but I'm going to have to wake her up I'm getting a little paranoid about you being here by yourself." Roberto explained while walking over to Carla.

"Carla...Carla wakey wakey." Roberto said while shaking her shoulder to help.

Carla's eye slowly began to open and soon a fierce yawn shot out.

"Come on we're going back to your hollow until Blu comes back." Roberto told everyone and walked towards the exit.

"Fine." Carla grunted as she wobbled around before fully waking up and taking flight which was inmeddiantly followed by Tiago.

But Bia stayed for a second and walked over to Jewel.

"Get better soon mum" She said while kissing Jewel's forehead.

After that she also joined the others.

"Where is Mimi anyway?." Tiago asked.

"She's away to get some food and water now come on let's hurry up, I don't like the sound of that thunder." Roberto Insisted, picking up the pace more.

After everyone was long gone back in the hollow Jewel was squirming and rolling around the place making noises as she held her head with her wings. Suddenly she stopped and removed her wings exposing a sinister smile, green eyes and releasing a shine chilling laugh that could be hear from outside and further away...

* * *

 **Oh boy! looks like Mimi is going to get a huge shock once she returns! and does Blu know whats about to happen?...I don't know since m about to hit the Jack Daniel's but anyways thanks for reading! :D**


	5. Outbreak!

A Bad Gift. Chapter 5

 **Now before I begin I came up with two possible scenarios with this chapter so just tell me if you aren't satisfied with this and don't worry I won't take offense! :D**

 **Also I recommend you to have a look at Nightly123's Super Rio: Judgement Day because I have a funny feeling its going to rock! :D but anyways lets get on with the chapter.**

* * *

Racing past trees and taking short cuts, Mimi hurried back to her hollow after being informed that something was happening in her Hollow. In the distance she could see a Blue figure looking outside before disappearing back into the depths of her hollow. Mimi fear started to build up she could swear the figure was staring right at her with dark narrow.

eyes also she began to notice green'ish yellow fog pouring out of the exits. Finally she landed on the edge of her hollow, swallowing back her fears she slowly tip-toed in with her wings crossed and touching her shoulders. Nothing could be seen as the fog acted like a barrier only revealing stuff that was close by.

"J-Jewel?." Her voice echoed around but with no reply she went deeper.

"Hehehe." A familiar but strange voice was the only sound being made...well except for the pounding of Mimi's heart of course.

"Jewel is that you?." She whispered while approaching the source of the laughter.

"Ah, I'm so glad you came back I was wondering if you caught on?." The voice responded and more closer as well.

Suddenly the Fog vanished with Jewel holding her winds behind her back and instantly her dark abyss eyes immediately locked onto Mimi's scared ocean Blue eyes. Mimi fell back onto her bottom but got back up onto her feet.

"J-Jewel? what happened!." Mimi asked confusedly.

"Well..." Jewel darkly said while walking towards her auntie. "You'll find out soon enough."

While Jewel kept walking towards Mimi she couldn't move because of fear and just sacredly looked at Jewel. Eventually they were close to each other and Mimi could see that Jewels eyes were heavily bloodshot but just like her eyes they were a different shade of green instead of the usual red.

"Did i ever show you what...Blu got me?." Jewel evily asked while walking around Mimi.

Mimi's eyes widened as she began to realise that the flower that Blu had gotten was the problem and has been behind everything. Without hesitation Mimi started to run towards the exit wanting to tell everyone and her father about what's happening.

"Where do you think your going?!." Jewel shouted as she ran after Mimi and just about grabbed her, trailing her back in.

With Mimi screaming and squirming to get out of her captors grip Jewel pulled out the same flower and brought it up to her face.

"NO!, NO PLEASE!." Mimi begged.

"Welcome to the new family!." Jewel softly whispered in her ear as the flower sprung out a green cloud into Mimi's face, knocking her out cold.

Afterwards Jewel crosses her arms and waited patiently waited...Five minutes later Mimi began to wake back up but she didn't open her eyes.

"So now, how do you feel?." Jewel asked sinisterly.

Mimi now faced her nephew and finally opened her now changed green eyes with a menacing smile.

"Oh I feel amazing!." She responded, equally as terrifying. "Now what do we do?." She added.

Jewel then walked to the exit and stared into the distance.

"One by one tribes off every species will fall and become something better, something worth more.." Jewel said, spreading her wings.

"But how?, they will notice straight away!." Mimi protested.

"Oh don't worry about that after all." Jewel replied, walking over to Mimi.

She then closed her eyes once more then re-opened them to show Mimi that they can change there eyes back to their normal colour and not there current green ones.

"Now let's go" Jewel then said while taking flight followed by Mimi.

Their first target was the leader himself. Eduardo. He didn't even suspect a thing until it was too late now with Eduardo on their side he called others for a 'Meeting' that only resulted in a huge conversion. At this stage many Macaws began to catch on to what is happening and fight but...it was worthless. With in an hour most of the Blu Spix macaw tribe had fallen under the influence of the cursed flower or as Blu now knows it to be "Nacsi". Now finally Roberto and the children were next on the list...

Meanwhile in Blu & Jewels hollow.

"I wonder what Roberto meant by 'He needed to see something for himself'?." Tiago asked while poking the skin of a mango with a stick.

"I don't know to be honest I just hope he comes back soon he left ages ago". Carla responded.

"Yea, don't worry he's an adult remember. Pop-pops right hand bird!." Bia added.

Soon Roberto came sweeping in and face planted with a wall.

"You okay!?." They all asked.

"Yea, yea listen!, we need to get out of here now!." Roberto order as he looked outside.

"Why?." Bia asked.

"The-there's a virus going around trust me I saw it myself, it makes birds act not like themselves and more villainous come on!." Roberto ordered again this time the kids hurried to the exit.

Suddenly just as Tiago was about to leave he was forced back by another...Jewel had arrived and automatically everyone's fear sky rocketed.

"Ahh good to see you my children." She said.

"M-mom?." Carla asked.

"Are you...the real Jewel" Roberto shouted while running in front of the three kids.

This caught Jewel off guard and she started to look around her body, spreading her wings and looking down her back.

"Well...Roberto as far as I can tell I am." Jewel happily replied.

"And don't forget me...Im the real Mimi." Mimi said and suddenly appeared beside Jewel.

Slowly Roberto pushed the kids back and walked backwards while Jewel and Mimi both smiled at them and walked forward until Tiago hit into a wall and couldn't move back anymore.

"Listen, I'm going to distract them by running into them I want you all the fly as far away from here as possible okay?." Roberto whispered.

"Yea."

"Okay."

"Gotcha." They all said.

Roberto then nodded and did the un expected...he grabbed the kids and held them in place while Jewel approached them with the flower. As the kids struggled to get out of Roberto's grip Bia noticed that his eyes changed back to green and a evil smile formed across his face.

"WHY?." Carla screamed.

"DAD!." Tiago followed suit.

"Oh don't worry once Blu returns we'll be sure to re united him with us." Jewel said...

Outside the hollow screams could only be heard but then...silence followed by Laughter...

* * *

 **Well I thought I took too long with the first scene and not enough with the second I don't know :P. But anyways Oh no! Blu's too late and whats going to happen to him and maybe the other tribes? Thanks for reading :D**


	6. Family Re-union

A Bad Gift. Chapter 6

 **Well now I really can't wait for Easter this year!, 100 since the Easter rising and my patriotism is ever so growing with each day! :D but anyways here's chapter 6** .

* * *

Somewhere close to the Spix Macaw side Blu was struggling to carry the old book in his talons as he attempted to make his way back home. But eventually out of shear effort Blu landed and searched for the page he was looking for to rip out.

"66...67...68...69...70" Blu said to himself as he flicked threw the pages. "Wait what am I doing?, I'm a page forward...there we go" He added while tearing out the page with care.

That's when he heard some rustling in large bushes close to him.

"Hello?." He said with his wing stretched out, reaching for the bush.

Suddenly a Blue Macaw jumped out at him and fell into a tree, scaring Blu and causing him to trip over himself as he tried to get out of the way.

"Ouch, my head." The young Macaw screeched while rubbing his head.

"You okay?" Blu asked, alerting him to his presence.

"No, NO, NO GET AWAY FROM ME!." Was the response he was given as the Macaw ran away and disappeared, screaming his lungs out.

Blu stood their for a moment with his beak hung open and wing held out. Afterwards he just shrugged if off and took flight with the page, tightly held in his beak.

"Hmm, what got his beak in a twist?." Blu thought out loud.

It didn't matter anyway as his concentration was diverted to him seeing his hollow but something wasn't right...he felt a little bit cold and started to wonder where everyone was. Surely there would be some birds casually flying around, doing their business but nope. Nothing.

Eventually his nerves eased a little as he landed on a branch connected to the exit/entrance to him and his wife's hollow.

"Honey!, I'm home!." Blu lowered his voice to sound like something else.

After walking inside he began to notice the wood making up his walls had scratch marks and dents in it. He sat down the page to get a closer look at it, using his wing to feel it.

"What?." Blu asked himself.

"Hello...dad." A familiar voice echoed around the hollow.

Blu turned his head to see his son...Tiago looking at him from outside the hollow.

"Tiago?, what happened here?...Were is your mother!." Blu demanded.

"Right here." Another chilling voice answer but this time Blu wasn't given a chance to turn around.

As Jewel bounced from the shadows and got on top of Blu, pinning him down. Inmeddiantly Blu began to squirm and shift himself.

"Jewel?, what's wrong with you!." Blu panicked as he got out of Jewels pinning and got on his feet again.

Suddenly Bia, Carla, Eduardo, Mimi and Roberto also flew in beside Tiago, all with Green, sinister eyes.

Blu stumped back a little.

"Guys?, What's wrong?." Blu asked as his fear started to build up as he didn't know what do to in this scenario.

"No, nothings wrong...well except for you." Jewel responded, talking one step forward. "Time to join the family." She happily added.

Slowly but steadily everyone started to move in on Blu who kept on trying to keep his distance from them all but eventually he was backed up into a corner with everyone blocking out the light from the entrance all Blu could see was green eyes and evil facial expressions.

"YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA." A couple of voices screamed, causing everyone to divert their attention to it.

Three Blue Spix Macaws came flying in and started to tackle everyone except Blu but it didn't seem that they had any sort of advantage.

"YOU!." One of them shouted at Blu.

Blu didn't reply out of shear fear and confusion. He just stood still and watch the skirmish between the converted and non-converted happen.

"GET OUT OF HERE NOW WHILE YOU STILL CAN!." A female shouted at Blu again as she was tackled down by Roberto.

Blu snapped out of his trance and rushed to the exit, leaving behind the page he brought with him. Just as he was about to leave Mimi jumped in front of him and started to laugh un-controllably.

"Your not leaving!" She menially said but then instantly she was kicked over Blu by one of the Macaws.

"RUN!." She said before running inside her self.

Before leaving Blu's mind was mixed up in a series of emotions; he had just returned to find his family controlled by something and fellow Macaws risking themselves.

Suddenly a scream took his mind of it as he looked over to see Jewel holding one of the macaws down with the Flower pressed at his beak.

Blu and the rest gasped as one of the rescuers stood back up and spin'd around revealing his very own...green eyes.

Without a second thought Blu's body took over and forced him to take flight and get as far away from their as possible with the battle cry's and shouting encouraging him to go faster. He eventually had to stop to catch his breath and let his mind process everything that has just happened. That is...until a converted scarlet Macaw burst threw a bush and attempt to grab him, luckily he missed and Blu shot like a missile.

"Wait!, even the Scarlet's too!?." Blu shouted out loud.

By the time all the adrenalin weared off Blu was deep into Scarlet territory.

"W-what do I do?." He asked himself, trying to think of a plan to save everyone. "Come on think!."

He then began to hear another bush rattle this time he was too tired to run straight away and just waited for what ever it was approaching him. Slowly a Scarlet Macaws head popped out of the Bushes and look left and right before focusing on Blu. They both just stared at each other, wondering if one is converted or not.

"Please...you don't have to do this" Blu pleaded as he out of fuel to fly.

"What do you mean?." The Scarlet asked curiously while walking more out of the bush.

"What you all did to my family and tribe!." Blu replied more aggressively and even going as far as to point at him.

"Wait you mean...No, no, no I'm not apart of them." He said in his defence and waved both of his wings. "Look although you don't act like one, I still don't think your safe to be around with." He added afterwards.

"I'm not one of them!." Blu argued. "Three of my kind made sure of that about 10 minutes ago."

"Wait, that was you...running away?." The Scarlet asked.

"Yeah how did you know?." Blu responded. At this stage he could fly off but he didn't and wanted to hear the scarlet out.

"I was informed a survivor was running loose." The Scarlet answered.

"You were informed?...by who?." Blu asked another question, unsatisfied by the lack of detail.

"Come with me and I'll show you." The Scarlet offered.

Blu thought about it for a second and scanned the Scarlet top to bottom before coming to a answer.

"Lead the way." Blu said and began to follow the Scarlet back into the Bush before disappearing.

 **Meanwhile**

 **At Blu and Jewels hollow.**

The three macaws that saved Blu were line up beside each other with Jewel walking to each end of them. Looking at them while Everyone else flew away outside.

"Who are you?." Jewel demanded while staring at each and one of them.

"We were resistance fighters." They all said in conjunction.

"Resistance fighters eyy?." Jewel said to herself. "Were is the rest of your 'fighters?." She added.

"We don't know." One of them answered.

"What do you mean you don't know!" Jewel shouted and walked up to the macaw who said it.

"They keep it secretive from us because we were the first tribe converted." A female Macaw spoke.

"Well...I guess we will just have to scan everywhere for them!, that's all you may go now," She said and ended the talk.

The Three macaws nodded before walking off.

"I will find you Blu...just you wait." Jewel sinisterly whispered to herself with her eyes glowing a little.

* * *

 **Oh boy already a resistance?. Maybe they have some plan to combat the Nasci? who knows. Until next time and thanks for reading :D**


	7. Solution

A Bad Gift. (Chapter 7)

 **I Just got told what a 'lemon' meant on this website 0_0**

 **I was not prepared...**

* * *

After 10 minutes of Blu following the Scarlet Macaw in complete silence they finally stopped outside a hill slope with a huge rock in front of it. Blu wondering what was going on and why they had stopped decided to break the silence.

"Okay...now what?." Blu asked while leaning against a tree.

"Watch and learn." The Scarlet Macaw replied and walked towards the slope until he was directly in front of it.

He then stretched his wing out and began to knock on the hard stone a couple of times making Blu fully lost on what was going on. Suddenly after the Scarlet walked back a little the huge rock started to shiver before slowly moving to the side exposing an entrance and two other Macaws, both different from the Scarlet and Blu's species.

"Oh you've returned...welcome." One of the guards greeted before noticing Blu and completely changing its facial expression. "Blue Spix!" He added.

Suddenly the two macaws ran past the Scarlet who didn't know what was going on and towards Blu, surrounding him.

"He..he...please help!." Blu pleaded with wings raised high.

"Relax you's two he's with me." The Scarlet ordered.

"But...but he's a." The other guard was about to say before being interrupted.

"Blue Spix?, Yea don't you think I know?." The Scarlet sarcastically asked. "Now come on lets go" He said to Blu who immediately ran behind and followed the Scarlet deeper into the secret cave thingy.

"What was wrong with them?." Blu asked, pointing to them over his back.

"Eh just ignore them they just think all Blue Spix Macaws are converted even though many are here." The Scarlet macaw replied.

"What do you mean by many?." Blu also asked.

"Take a look.." The Scarlet replied again and moved to the side allowing Blu to get a look.

Blu's beak dropped and eyes widened as he saw loads of his kind, Scarlet's and many other species of birds all living in a made shift hotel that was far bigger than anything that he has ever seen in his life!. He could only compare it to Linda's old house, it was that big.

"H...how did you's make this in such short time!." Blu asked.

"Well...it wasn't built recently, it was built in case your kind declared war on us ages ago now if you excuse me I have to go help plan stuff" The Scarlet Macaw spoke before walking away.

"Wait...I can help!." Blu shouted, stopping the Scarlet in his tracks.

"You can?." He asked.

"Yeah, earlier I found this book that explained what exactly this thing is and how to combat it!." Blu explained.

"Follow me then!." The Scarlet happily invited Blu to join him.

They were now both walking down a short corridor with a light at the end and a couple of birds around a table. Just before they entered the room Blu walked up beside the Scarlet to ask him something.

"So what's your name?." Blu asked curiously.

"Ermm..sorry I wish I could tell you but because of security and in case either of us become infected it's best not to know much about each other sorry." The Scarlet apologized.

"Oh, um okay." Blu responded with his head lowered down a little.

Once they entered everyone looked at both of them before chatting amount each other.

"Sir, who is this?." One of them asked.

"He's a survivor just like us and he knows how we can stop this infection!" The Scarlet Macaw explained before looking back at Blu. "Go ahead and tell them"

Blu walked up to the table and began to speak.

"Yeah 'Ahem'...The infection is caused by a flower that often releases green smoke this smoke once it gets inside the body of the target begins to become the flowers slave and forcing them to become more violent and even more stronger, faster than normally. If you want to end this chaos we need to destroy the source of the infection, the Nasci and make something to combat all the infected birds who have already fallen under its influence" Blu explained to everyone.

"Well its good for you to tell us this but what I want to know is; do you know 'how' to make such a cure for it?." The bird at the end of the table asked.

"Yes...ummm."

"Just call me chief." Chief told Blu.

"Yea I found a book that tells us everything and anything about it!." Blu happily said.

"And where is it?." Chief asked.

"Well...right here.." Blu cockily said before searching around his body for the page he ripped out. Eventually he just stared at the floor remembering he dropped it in his hollow earlier.

"Its...back at my hollow, inside Blue macaw territory." He depressingly answered.

"Well...it seems we need to go get it huh?" Chief requested. "Take a couple of fighters and go bring us back that book!."

"Thank you Chief." Blu thanked before walking off with the Scarlet Macaw.

"Oh yea take this." Chief said while pointing at a glass container. "It will stop anything trying to invade the body to a certain extent."

After Blu grabbed the bottle and walked away he went up to some of his kind and asked him to join in the retrieve mission. Surprisingly they were more than eager to help in any way they can and eventually Blu now had a team of 5 birds by him.

"Good luck." A couple of Macaws said before Blu's team left the hideout and took flight.

 **Meanwhile with Jewel**

Jewel was kicking a spare nut around her hollow, trying to have fun but eventually she got bored off it along with, rolling around, painting with herbs, practicing her shouting and evil voice...

"FEAR ME!." She sais as her reflection.

Eventually boredom took its toll on her as she just sat down.

"Immm sooo boredddd!, I thought taking over and ruling everyone would be fun?. What to do, what to do." She said to herself as she looked at her surroundings.

She got up and walked over to the entrance/exit and looked at the horizon.

"Were is my stupid recon team?, surely they should be back by now." She grunted to herself. "Doesn't matter, once the last trace of the sun has disappeared nothing will stand in my way!." She evilly added while raising his wings and clenching them.

Suddenly her wings fell back down by her side and she let herself fall back inside the hollow.

"I think I just need to have some sleep..." She finally said before everything went silent...except after 5 minutes as her snores became the dominate sound.

Roberto soon flew in and landed at the exit/entrance.

"Master, recon team is..." Roberto was about to say before he noticed Jewel was asleep. "I guess they can wait." He also said before taking flight again and left the hollow.

* * *

 **I wonder what Jewel meant by that... I guess we'll maybe see next chapter! and thanks for reading :D**


	8. Eye for an eye

A Bad Gift. (Chapter 8)

 **I'm going to try and get chapter 8,9 and maybe 10 done tonight because I don't have a lot of time in the weekdays especially this one. So here we go Chapter 8 of A bad Gift.**

* * *

Blu and his team where now crossing the border between the Blue Spix and the Scarlet macaws, every now and then they would have to take cover or scramble out of sight apon hearing or seeing another bird that they know isn't in the Resistance.

"How long do we have to fly for!, we nearly got discovered back their." The Scarlet complained because their last encounter only gave them a second or two to hide.

"Not long now just be cautious from now on, everyone's going to be out at this time." Blu responded, checking over his shoulders. "Hey how are you three holding up back their, any trouble?." He added.

"No sir."

"Negative."

"All good." They all replied in response.

During the next 10 minutes more and more infected Macaws were appearing in front of them sometimes looking directly at them and they would have to go on the offensive and prevent it from shout to others. But their hopes soon lit up as Blu's hollow was only about a couple of seconds away.

"Alright we're here, keep quite and be vigilant." Blu told everyone as they landed on a branch connected to the entrance/exit.

Everyone tip-toed their way in and just like the practiced two of Blu's team stayed at the entrance/exit of the hollow as a lookout for any 'unexpected guests'. Blu went a little faster as he knew where everything was in the hollow.

"Alright it should be right...AH." Blu was about to finish but while taking to others he tripped on something warm..

He swiftly turned his head to see his sleeping angel, Jewel snoring her head off and laying close by to the page. Blu swallowed back some fear as he slowly approached the page that was touching Jewels wing. Meanwhile The Scarlet Macaw and the other Spix macaw froze on the spot just staring at everything that's happening.

"Should we..." The Spix macaw was about to say before being cut off.

"SHHHH." The Scarlet Macaw ordered.

Blu got on his knees as he began to slide the page from under Jewels wing and be silent as the same time.

"Come on!." Blu thought to himself.

"Sir we have an issue." One of the look outs told the Scarlet.

"What?." He responded while walking over to the entrance.

What he say certainly shocked him a lot, Four Infected Blue Macaws leaded by Roberto himself were approaching the hollow at a slow speed but where close by.

"Go tell Blu to hurry up!, we don't have much time." The Scarlet Macaw command as the lookout ran over to Blu.

Before he could say anything he stuttered little as Blu was trapped underneath Jewels wing with Jewel herself still asleep and another Blu macaw trying to help him. Slowly Blu pointing to the page laying at a corner as the lookout instantly tip-toed to retrieve it.

"We need to hurry we have guests coming." He whispered to Blu directly at the side of his head so Jewel wouldn't hear it.

After telling Blu he also began to help get Blu out of the sleepy Jewels cruel trap of cuddling.

"3...2...1...lift!." He said he Jewels wing began to give way to four wings lifting it, just long enough for Blu to roll away. Then softly settling it back down.

"Thanks now come on!." Blu said as they all rushed to the entrance/exit and saw The scarlet Macaw trying to get Roberto off the other lookout in mid air outside the hollow.

Blu suddenly took flight and tried to help them out by knocking into the other infected Macaws with his head, sending 1 flying into a tree.

"That'll teach you!" Blu proudly complimented himself but it was short lived as Roberto used the Scarlet Macaw as a missile making both of them hit their heads off each other.

"What's your head made off!." The Scarlet macaw shouted as he used both of his wings to either hid a little tear of to rub his head. Same with Blu except he didn't say anything and just grunted.

Roberto soon laughed but then was attack by the other 3 members of Blu's team as they tried to fend him off. But then the other 2 members of Roberto's patrol joined in and got the advantage.

"Help!." The Fighters kept asking.

Blu and The Scarlet macaw were about to join in but then a familiar female voice echoed around the area.

"ROBERTOOO!." Jewel screamed from her hollow, with her eyes still closed.

"Yes, master?." Roberto backed off before lowering his head.

Everyone froze on the spot if Jewel started to help Roberto they would be out matched. Suddenly Jewel fell backwards onto her back and went back into her deep sleep again.

"Pffeeewwww." Blu whipped the sweat from his head.

Thinking that they would try and escape any way they could Roberto hatched a plan that would finally end the Resistance.

"Everyone come on we need to go see if Jewel is okay!." Roberto told everyone and began to fly up to the hollow.

Just as he thought Blu and the rest took flight away from the area and instantly Roberto chased after them.

"Now lets see where you all hide" He thought to himself as he stayed low and kept following the last one. A couple of Minutes later everyone stopped outside the Slope with the rock entrance and the Scarlet Macaw knocked on the door, opening it and walking inside. Once everyone was in the two guards scanned the area then moved the rock back into place.

"Ooohh, Perfect little hiding spot you all have. It would be a shame if...anyone knew about it Heheheh." Roberto said to himself as he began to fly away back to Jewel to tell her everything. "Especially when we show them our brand new way of infecting!" He added in mid flight.

Inside the Hiding spot Blu placed the page on the table, allowing everyone to see what it all said. Making Blu true to his word as it detailed everything on and about it...even how to cure it.

"Congratulations!, now we'll had this over to our professionals and they'll make something in no time!." Chief applauded gracefully. "In the meantime go help your self's to some food and water I bet your starving after that ey?." he added.

Suddenly Blu's stomach began to grumble indicating to everyone that food was next on his list.

"Hahah, yeah I guess so." Blu laughed it off and walked out with The scarlet macaws' stomach growling as well he also joined Blu.

* * *

 **Well now...What's going to happen to the Resistance and will they be able to create a cure in time? stayed tuned because I'm literally going to work on the next chapter now xD**


	9. No going back now!

A Bad Gift. Chapter 9.

 **Valentines day is coming and love is in the air!...So wear your gas mask cause its very contagious! Just joking :D**

* * *

Blu and The Scarlet Macaw were now in the cafeteria getting some food from their last mission, the three other macaws Blu had with him were dis-missed and roaming around the place happy for their contribution to the cause.

"Soo...can I know your name now?." Blu asked while sitting next to his new Scarlet Macaw friend.

"I'll tell you what...if you cure everyone I certainly tell you my name but in the meantime lets try and be professional and serious about this." The Scarlet responded then began to stuff his face.

"Good enough for me." Blu shrugged before also stuffing his face.

After many other Birds who walked past gave them disgusted faces at how much of a mess they were making they were finally done their little meal together and ready to do anything now.

"Should we go and check out the progress on the cure?." The Scarlet suggested.

"Yeah sure we might as well since theirs nothing better to do." Blu agreed and lead the way but what he didn't know was that there was something better to do...like be a guard at the front door as outside a huge army was secretly waiting in trees and bushes...waiting on the door to open.

"Ahh!, this is taking forever ill go open the door." Jewel, out of boredom told everyone and walked up to the door.

Before she knocked she looked over at Roberto who had 3 off his feathers pointing up, telling her that she needed to rap three times before the rock would be moved.

"1...2 and 3." She said to herself as she counted and took a step back.

Everyone else sinisterly smile and narrowed their eyes, ready for the huge spoils that await them inside. Slowly the rock began to shiver and more until it physically began to move. Jewel started to form an evil smile as he eyes began to glow green.

"Who are you?!" One of the guards ordered as the rock was fully moved and they both walked out.

"Oh..just your saviour! Jewel shouted. "NOW!."

Suddenly it seemed that the whole Blue Spix Macaw tribe appeared out of no where and over whelmed the guards who didn't even stand a chance. Jewel walked over to both of the Guards and raised their heads to meet them eye to eye suddenly she blew green smoke into their faces, knocking them out then converting them.

"ATTACK!." Jewel shouted while pointing her wing out to the base.

 **Meanwhile With Blu**

 **and The Scarlet Macaw**

"So its nearly complete.?" Blu asked one of the scientists.

"Yea...it wasn't that hard to make like." The scientist responded with a little pride.

Suddenly the doors were busted open as a Macaw came running in, alerting everyone to her presence.

"The infected are in the base!, we need all available personally to help fight them back!." She said then ran back outside.

Blu looked over at the Scarlet Macaw who was clenching his fist.

"Come on!." He ordered Blu who happily agreed and they both ran out of the door leaving the scientist by himself.

Apon running out they noticed that every where they looked Birds where struggled to stay in control the more infected Birds that came from the main entrance, more resistance fighters would come fling out of rooms and other areas of the base.

"Keep them away from the testing room!." Blu said and went to help fellow fighters.

"Gotcha!." The Scarlet Macaw said but just as he was going to fly he was grabbed by an infected Scarlet Macaw and was forced to fight him.

10 minutes of brutal fighting Blu threw a bird into a bin before noticing Jewel was in the fight as well and flew up and try to help her.

"Jewel!." Blu shouted, instantly forcing Jewel to turn her head.

"Ooh look who it is!." Jewel responded, slowly walking towards Blu and dodging any flying fighters than were after her. Same with Blu dodging any Infected birds.

"Please stop this. This isn't you!." Blu pleaded.

"Ha!, don't try and lecture me you'll see how perfect it is once everyone is united." Jewel replied as she flew towards Blu and tripped him up. She then tried to blow smoke into his face but Blu jumped back and got back onto his feet.

"It'll take more than that!." Blu mockingly said.

Jewel's eyes narrowed as she charged Blu again. Further away The Scarlet macaw was defending the testing room just as Blu asked him to suddenly the door opened and the scientist came running out with a tiny bottle filled with Red-orange liquid.

"I got it!" He said. "Here take it!."

The Scarlet macaw took the bottle of him and tied it to his shoulder and wait via a vine. After that he noticed that Blu wasn't doing so good and decided to help him out.

"Im coming!." He said as he went to fly kick Jewel but she noticed him and countered him, bringing him to the floor.

Just as Blu got back onto his feet and rubbed his eyes he noticed Jewel Blowing smoking into The Scarlet macaws face instantly he sprinted as fast as he could and knocked Jewel flying. He then went over to his friend and poured a little bit of the stuff inside the glass bottle he was given earlier. About 5 seconds later he woke back up and got onto his feet.

Noticing that they have lost the hide out and were out numbered the Scarlet Macaw had to make a tough decision.

"Look, I have the cure we need to get out of here and get to the Nasci. That flower you were on about earlier." He said.

Blu looked around to see a lot more infected Macaws and even Infected resistance fighters out numbering the rest of them. It would only be a matter of time before everyone was apart of them.

"Right, let's go!." Blu agreed and followed his comrade out of the hide out and towards Blue macaw territory.

Any infected bird following them were quickly gone as they went as fast as they could away from their old safe haven.

"Well looks like our work is done here but if they get to my precious flower everything will be over!." Jewel shouted as she and Roberto took flight in their general direction.

* * *

 **Oh no! looks like its up to Blu and his Scarlet Friend!. Although most of the tribe are at their old base it doesn't mean all of them are and reinforcements are on their way! can Blu destroy the Nasci before its too late!**


	10. Blinded by Emotions

A Bad Gift. Chapter 10

 **Sorry for the delay I had to get some stupid needles and do a Gcse on the same day...banter but I'd like to say a couple of things.**

 **First I'd like to say a very big thanks for Alexriolover95 and Skyler the elf owl for letting me use their O.c's in this story..**

 **Secondly I have packed this chapter with 5 references :D can you find them all?.**

 **Thirdly this is the second last chapter I plan on making on this story so thanks for reading in advance.**

* * *

 **"** I'll make sure they don't get close to it Jewel." Roberto said while preparing to chase after them.

"You'll never catch up to them at this stage" Jewel argued. "But if you go that way...you will be there before them" She added and pointed to an opening in the densely packed jungle.

Roberto nodded and began to take flight but once more he was stopped...

"Wait!." A mysterious voice shouted from a distance.

"What now!." Jewel and Roberto both said in annoyance and spun around quick swiftly.

"Let me come with you, I can help!." The said while running to them then eventually stopping beside Jewel to catch her breath.

"You know her?." Jewel asked Roberto who just shrugged his shoulders.

The female was another Blue Macaw but just everyone who was infected her eyes were green.

"I can get..." She was about to finish but then was cut off

 **"** Save it for later, if you want to help then come on!. **"** Roberto shouted and began to fly in the direction Jewel informed him followed by the female Blu Spix Macaw.

Once they were long gone Jewel went back to the old resistance base to make sure that there were no survivors or any one trying to escape. Inside hundreds of eyes glistened onto her as the entire base stood waiting for their 'Saviour' to talk. Jewel looked at all of them for a moment, adding more tension but then finally did what everyone was waiting for.

 **"** Before us...lies the Amazon, Within us the Amazon is stirring. **"** She shouted to the silent crowds. **"** Behind us, all the tribes will follow!. **"** She spoke with amazing leadership and characteristics.

Once again silent fell on the crowd like snow but then that snow melted as the roars and cheers of corrupted souls, thirsty for conquest and control. Although to everyone this was the best day ever Jewel still had to address one more issue before hand.

"But that all...might end before it has even begun!, as we speak two trouble sum vigilantes. One from our tribe and one from our dear neighbours...the Scarlet Macaws!. They want to ruin everything and force us back...into the shadows!." Jewel shouted and nagged while the crowd watched her body language.

The crowd soon started to become angry and determined with every word Jewel said.

"Now, let's go show them all...that we are masters of ours and their fates!." Jewel finally yelled and ran towards the exit, taking flight.

Suddenly straight behind her hordes and hordes of mixed coloured birds erupted from the exit and entrance following behind Jewel and flying towards Blu and the Scarlet Macaw.

 **Meanwhile.**

 **Deep inside the Blue Spix Macaw**

 **Territory.**

Blue and his friend the Scarlet macaw were on a one way trip to the last place where Blu saw the flower...Mimi's hollow he thought that Jewel would expect him to go back to their hollow and look for it there.

"Are you sure its there?." The Scarlet Macaw asked.

"Positive!" Blu guaranteed. "Knowing Jewel she will also try to catch up on us so just stay vigilant" he added.

The Scarlet Macaw nodded and they both continued their journey inside the once thriving area of the Spix macaw side, now lifeless but little did they both know that soon it would become full of life as more than 1 tribes where chasing after them.

"Shhh, did you hear that?." The Scarlet asked and started to hover in one place.

Trees that where close by were furiously shaking and rattling as if they were hyper active.

"There's no time for that we must keep moving" Blu said while pointing towards the cure on his comrades back.

"Right then come on." He responded.

But in the bushes Roberto and his 'helper' were the reason why the trees were rattling and once Blu and The scarlet Macaw turned their heads away they jumped out and slowly followed them. Eventually Blu noticed that they were being followed but instead of reacting straight away he came up with a plan to deal with them.

"Pssssst." Blu said to the Scarlet Macaw who flew close by and Blu started to whisper to him.

Roberto and the Female Blue Macaw could only speculate on what they were talking about. Eventually Blu and the Scarlet Macaw landed outside Mimi's hollow and walked in, disappearing from the other twos sight.

"Wait, stay here a moment until I make sure the coast is clear." Roberto said as he slowly landed outside the hollow.

The Female Blue Macaw could only watch as Roberto slowly approached the deeps of Mimi's vacant hollow. Suddenly The Scarlet Macaw bounced out of the shadows with the glass container that Blu used to help the Macaw and slammed it onto his head (A little bit of the liquid went straight down his throat), knocking him unconscious.

"Right there Blu our little guest is no more." He said.

"Don't you mean guest(s)?." Blu's voice echoed from the depths.

"Guests?." The Scarlet Macaw managed to say before he hear the other one land, someone that he personally knew.

"Did you forget about me?!." She softly said but in a angry tone.

"Lily..." The Macaw shockingly responded.

Before the infection started to spread Lily and The Scarlet Macaw had been dating each other for a long time but once they started to hear about the infection they both joined the ranks in the resistance and did a couple of recon missions together, eventually Lily went missing on a recon run.

"Yea that's right!, I thought you cared for me?!." Lily shouted. "You said that after this was all over we would be together and that I WAS YOUR ONE AND ONLY!." She aggressively barked, slamming her talons on the floor.

"You are my one and only! But you are not yourself! fight. Fight it!." The Scarlet Macaw shouted.

"Fight what?, I'm not infected!." Lily protested.

"Wait what!." The Scarlet Macaw asked In confusion.

"We returned back from being forced to walk back, just 10 minutes before the attack on our base. I was coming to look for you but...I saw you abandon your friends and leave...with no choice I followed suit threw the back entrance" She explained with anger in her eyes.

The Scarlet Macaw lowered his guard and began to shiver before letting his emotions run loose as the only thing he thought about was their past.

"Please forgive me." He said while holding his wings out for a hug.

Lily looked at him for a moment before tears dripped from her beak as she ran into his wings as she could never truly hate the person she loved with all of her heart.

"Don't worry, I do, I just missed you so much!." She said which gave them both some happiness of being together.

But then suddenly she tripped him up and stared into his eyes with the sharp, green pupils.

"Welcome back." She said as she blew smoke into his face...slowly making him lose consciousness but he kept looking at her with betrayal writing in his eyes and no emotion except dis belief.

 **Over with Blu**

Blu, after 10 minutes of hard looking had finally found the flower and without wasting more valuable time he sat it on top of a rock and unwrapped the cure which would destroy it.

"I found it!, Give me a moment and everything will be back to normal!." Blu shouted in joy.

But as he popped open the lid a Red wing appeared from the shadows and landed on his shoulder.

"I don't think so." A familiar voice said.

* * *

 **Cut me some slack!, this was time using other O.c's in a story :P anyways is it all over? or not? Will Blu be able to save the day? or will another one will...**


	11. Finale!

A Bad Gift. Chapter 11

 **There's me going off Alcohol for a while now after last night xD so now that my heads on the verge of exploding I might as well finish up with the story!. Hopefully I didn't try anything on this website during that night.**

* * *

Blu froze on the spot, speechless as he already knew who's voice was eerily ringing close behind him. But before Blu could fully think of a plan he was forcefully thrown across the room and away from that devil spawn of a flower.

"No!, I'm not believing this!." Blu shouted in disbelief as he began to fill with defeatism while slamming the ground with the end of his wing.

"I don't think you have a choice here but I'll tell you what." The now corrupted Scarlet macaw leaned over Blu. "Stay down and I'll make this fast" He added and started to slowly crouch down.

He then gripped Blu's neck and forced him up, first onto his feet then off the ground completely. Making Blu choke and squirm for air before bringing him close to his face.

"Don't worry...a new dawn is rising, one that will last a thousand years!." The Scarlet Macaw cruelty spoke.

Just before Blu was about to suffer the same fate as others he quickly shot his foot into the Scarlet's stomach and broke free from his cold grasp.

Blu then bolted straight towards the flower and the bottle he dropped when he was thrown away. Once there he resumed where he was left off before but in a rush and sometimes rushing can cause mistakes...as the bottle slipped out of Blu's wing and fell back down again.

"Get over here.!" Lily yelled as she charged Blu.

Blu instantly sprang into action and grabbed both of Lily's wings with his own putting both of them in a struggle for dominance over the other. Un-surprisingly Lily was winning due to the flowers influence but she was only a little bit stronger than Blu.

"Arghhhhhh." Blu grunted as he was slowly being pushed back.

"Hehehe." Was his opponents corrupted response.

Blu then suddenly saw the Scarlet Macaw running towards them both and used his foot to trip up Lily and push her into the Scarlet Macaw. Once again Blu tried to run towards the flower but Lily grabbed Blu and made him fall onto his stomach.

"Let go!." Blu shouted as he repeatedly kicked Lily's wing.

"Your not going anywhere!" She replied with a sinister grin.

While Lily was pulling Blu more towards her a talon emerged from the shadows and a Blu wing soon followed. Lily noticed this and turned around, Smiling towards the figure.

"Roberto quick!, destroy that cure!." Lily shouted to Roberto but something was weird about him.

His eyes were not green but actually Blue, He didn't move or respond and he kept on looking between Blu and Lily.

"Roberto?." She asked.

While Lily wasn't looking and Blu was Roberto blinked his eye over towards Blu, letting him know that he's on his side.

"It's over Blu!." Roberto shouted as he grabbed both of Blu's wings and pressed him up against a wall.

"End this Roberto! and infect him!." The Scarlet Macaw ordered as he got back onto his feet and started to walk over.

During this time Roberto told Blu about his plan.

"Got it?." He whispered to Blu.

"Yea." Blu quietly confirmed.

Suddenly Jewel came gliding in and landed behind everyone followed a couple more of fellow Macaws in the background just staring at everyone.

"Is it over?." Jewel said.

Roberto then tilted his head so no-one would see and breathed into Blu's face, pretending that he blew smoke instead. Blu then fell onto the floor as planned and closed his eyes for a moment before re opening them and standing back up, smiling.

"Much better!." Blu spoke.

Jewel smiled and began to laugh like a mad man before noticing the Flower beside the cure.

"One...more thing to do." She said to herself and walked up to the bottle.

Blu then put his wing onto her shoulder, making her turn her head towards him.

"Let me.." Blu wickedly requested.

Jewel stood to the side and watched as Blu approached the flower and cure.

"NOW!." Blu shouted as he ducked.

Everyone was surprised and shocked except from Roberto who hit The Scarlet Macaw in the back of the neck and used Lily as a throw able item and launched her into Jewel, narrowly missing Blu.

"Blu hurry up!." Roberto shouted as he turned around to face the hordes of his own.

Blu then picked up the cure and flower but before he ended it he turned around to see Roberto being doggy piled on by atleast 5 Blue Macaws. Finally Just before anything else happened he emptied the bottle on to the flower causing it to lose colour and die out. Instantly all of the infected Macaws started to scream in pain while holding their heads including Jewel, Lily and The Scarlet Macaw.

"Hehe...finally its over." Blu said to himself as he slid down the wall and sat down.

After 5 minutes of pure screaming and everyone running around like headless chickens they all collapsed and went silent. Over In a corner a bunch of the them were moving somehow...Roberto then popped out from the mass and pushed out of the pile of Macaws.

"You okay?." He asked Blu.

"Yep." Blu happily responded.

Suddenly everything began to change the walls became lighter, all the bodies disappeared and Blu was standing in front of all of his children. And they were all normal.

"And that's how your father saved the Amazon!." Blu said as he ended his exciting story.

"Amazing!." Tiago shouted while jumping into the air.

"I thought you said that you would never hurt a female." Carla sarcastically asked.

"Hehe..well I had no choice." Blu nervously laughed in response. " Would you rather be living without any freedom?."

"I guess not." Carla replied.

"Question. How did all of the Scarlet Macaws get infected?." Bia asked.

"Well I guess one of our tribe infected a Scarlet then that Scarlet infected more of his or her tribe." Blu explained.

" One more Question. What ever happened to the Scarlet Macaw you became friends with?." Bia curiously asked.

"He's right behind you." A Familiar happy voice said.

Everyone then turned around to see the very person they were on about.

"Ok kids I have to go here tell your mum I said don't take over the tribe while im away." Blu said before running towards the exit.

"What was that?.!" Jewels voice could be heard in the distance.

Blu's eyes widened as he gulped. He then jumped out the hollow and took flight with his friend from another tribe.

"Thanks for waiting." Blu thanked.

"No problem so what you want to do today?." The Scarlet Macaw asked.

"Lets go check out on the hideout...well now I suppose I should call it a base now" Blu suggested. "But one thing; you promised me if we won you would tell me your name?"

"Alex." The Scarlet Macaw responded.

"Finally!, so how's Lily doing?." Blu asked as they flew towards the old hideout which was now booming with volunteers who ensure something like what happened days ago...would never happen again.

THE END.

* * *

 **There you have it folks!, I'm not sure if me changing the scenes like that was any good..oh well I hope you enjoy this story and ill see you next time!**


End file.
